The Comet
by KChanDreams
Summary: Kuroko keeps meeting a boy who plays basketball like a pro and this boy is so good that he even beat Daiki Aomine; and the other members of the Generation of Miracles also know this boy, but why does the boy look like he is barely having fun when playing. Kuroko wants to know everything about this young boy. Rated T to be safe. Please review for some inspiration.
1. Chapter 1: Daiki's date?

**KChan:** Hey, I've been busy with real life, but since I have been reading a lot of Kuroko no Basket lately, I decided to make a fanfic for it. I will add that I own nothing of Kuroko no Basket, except for my own character: Hiro. Please read and enjoy and I will update this is people really like it (review please).

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket belongs solely to FUJIMAKI Tadatoshi, a very wonderful manga writer and artist.**

* * *

 **The Comet**

 **(Kuroko No Basket Fanfic)**

 _Why did I find joy in the comet that goes through a hoop? When I held the comet for the first time, I was happy, but then as I continued to play with the comet with others, I always won and eventually grew bored. I always win and that is no fun and yet, I continue to play hoping to feel the joy I felt when I first saw and held the comet. I want to feel the joy again before my end._

 **Chapter 1: Daiki's date?**

The sound of a basketball hitting the gym's ground echoed throughout the gym of Seirin High School and the commanding voice of the Seirin High School's coach, Riko Aida, echoed in the ears of the players. Riko would blow her whistle to yell out an order to change positions or to pass the ball before observing from the side.

The players of Seirin High School were considered the best and were known as the best in the basketball league since their victory against the Generation of Miracles in the Winter Cup. Even though they were considered the best, Riko forced the players to continue to improve the strong points in basketball. Out of these best players, who were now considered as legends, were Kuroko Tetsuya, the Phantom Sixth Man of the Generation of Miracles, and Kagami Taiga, the transfer student who defeated the Generation of Miracles. The others had their own individual talents, but it was these two that eventually made the ruthless and unmotivated Generation of Miracles make a turn for the best.

On that very day, they were practicing for an upcoming basketball tournament only granted to those that have managed to make the paper front lines. It was obvious that the Generation of Miracles' schools were also in the rooster for the tournament and that made the Seirin Basketball team even more motivated to train hard.

The second years and the first years battled each other to improve their stamina and strength by the orders of Riko and it was obvious that the second years once again had the upper hand, even though the first years had Kuroko and Kagami on their side.

Hyuuga, the captain of the team and second year, would shot three pointers making Kagami, who was in charge of marking him, yell out curses and in turn get scolded by Riko.

Kuroko would watch Kagami's outburst with an emotionless look, but then smile at his best friend and light. This smile, however, faded when he spotted a familiar face standing next to the gym door where Tetsuya #2 or Nigou, the team's dog and mascot, was sitting at.

"Momoi-San," muttered Kuroko, getting the others' attention. They followed Kuroko's gaze and saw Satsuki Momoi, the manager of Too Academy and former manager of the Generation of Miracles, standing at the doorway with Nigou wagging his tail next to her.

Riko was the first to approach Momoi and asked, "Why are you here?" Momoi was silent, before she ran pass Riko and wrapped her arms around Kuroko saying, "Tetsu-Kun." Momoi's rather large chest pressed against Kuroko as she hugged him tightly around his neck, but all Kuroko stated, bluntly, was, "Momoi-San, I can't breathe." Momoi apologized separating from Kuroko, while his team mates looked on with envy and thinking of ways for Kuroko to drop dead.

Riko, while shaking in slight annoyance, asked, looking at Momoi, "Can you please tell us why you are here?" Momoi nodded finally taking notice of the coach.

Momoi looked at Kuroko with teary eyes and stated, "I think Dai-Chan is returning to his old ways."

Kuroko's eyes widened asking, "What do you mean?"

"Dai-Chan is skipping practice and when I tell him to come he says he is busy. It's like he's turning back into his bad self," cried Momoi.

Kagami clenched his fist saying, "Oh hell no! It took two games for us to beat him and if he goes back to his old ways, I will break his skull." Kuroko managed to calm down Kagami before he burst into angry flames and then glanced back at Momoi.

"Can you explain in more detail like when did this start?" asked Kuroko in a calm tone. Momoi nodded.

"It started sometime after the Winter Cup. We were running laps around the neighborhood, but then suddenly Dai-Chan would separate saying he had something to do and then disappear. After that, he began to buy sweets and leave practice early and one time he bought a teddy bear. The bear might have been for his pillow to sleep on the roof, but he wasn't there, so he must have found another place to sleep."

All of them were silent as they listened to Momoi's recollection of Daiki Aomine, a member of the Generation of Miracles and Ace of Too Academy. She only stopped talking when Kuroko placed a hand on her right shoulder and asked, "This is just a simple question: Does he only leave practices early during the weekend?" Momoi nodded asking, "How did you know?"

"Well Daiki once told me in middle school that weekends are meant for dates," stated Kuroko. Gasps of disbelief filled the gym.

"You mean, Aomine has a girlfriend!"

"Maybe it was a one night stand."

"A weekend date really is the end."

"THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE!"

Riko blew her whistle silencing the team. Riko looked at Momoi making her slightly flinch and asked, "Could Kuroko be right?" Momoi thought a while and then stated, "It does make sense, but that would be even worse since we need to practice during the weekends for the tournament and knowing Dai-Chan, this girl might have F-Cup breasts and he would never ditch her."

Momoi glanced at Kuroko and asked, with sparkling eyes, "Can you please help me convince Dai-Chan to practice on weekends again? You two are the closes after all." Kuroko nodded and then glanced at Riko saying, "As long as coach is OK with it." Riko nodded, but she suddenly smiled and announced, "As long as all of us get to go!"

The entire team cheered, especially Kagami, who was curious on who the mystery girl was as were the others. Kuroko, on the other hand, was just concerned for his old light's well-being.

Momoi thanked them with a smile and then showed her touch screen cellphone.

"I placed a tracking device in Dai-Chan's phone so you can follow him no problem," stated Momoi making the team look at her in disbelief and realize that they should check their phones whenever she visited for any spy devices.

After changing their clothes from practice, all of Seiren plus Momoi began to follow the trace displayed in Momoi's phone. As they walked, some people passing by stared at them with confusion in their eyes and some with concern since the sight of a group of boys following a girl made it seem like they were stalking the poor girl with the cellphone.

Momoi stopped in her tracks and pointed toward a candy store saying, "He's in there right now." Indeed, Daiki was inside the store scooping out peach flavored candies into a clear plastic bag.

"His girl must have a sweet tooth," stated Koganei, the cat like team mate of the team. The others nodded in agreement.

Daiki headed for the register, but stopped when he spotted a bowl of vanilla flavored sweets that were new additions to the store. Daiki scooped out some of the vanilla candies and headed to the register pulling out his wallet in the process.

After Daiki paid, he began to exit the store, while the others moved to the side hiding behind random objects like mailboxes and bushes. Daiki exited the store, beginning to run down the sidewalk.

"Let's go," stated Riko and Momoi getting ready to tail Daiki again, but stopped when Hyuuga asked, "Where's Kuroko?" The team froze and then looked through the window of the candy store. Kuroko was at the register paying for the same vanilla flavored candies Daiki bought along with a large vanilla milkshake.

"KUROKO!"

The tailing began once again, but this time Kuroko was practically being dragged by an enraged Kagami. Kuroko sipped his vanilla milkshake with a blank look with the bag of vanilla candies dangling from his left arm.

"Seriously Kuroko; we do not do pit stops when we are tailing someone," scolded Kagami, but Kuroko just stated, bluntly, "But these candies were brand new and the vanilla milkshake was a bonus." Kagami had to fight the urge to throw his shadow into the air out of frustration.

Momoi, on the other hand, pointed forward saying, "Dai-Chan's location is getting close." They ventured forward and caught sight of Daiki approaching a basketball court, where a small boy maybe around the age of an elementary student, was shooting baskets. They picked up their pace and ducked down staring at Daiki's back.

"Is he supposed to meet her here?" whispered Kagami with Kuroko still in his hold.

"His girl must know his liking for basketball to let him make the meeting place here."

They believed Daiki would go to a bench in the basketball court to get ready for his date, but to their surprise, he dumped his basketball bag on the bench and approached the small boy playing basketball.

"Oi!" called Daiki. The boy caught the basketball after it went through the hoop and glanced at Daiki with a blank expression.

"You again?" asked the boy. Daiki smirked and stated, "Let's play another game." Everyone gasped when they realized that Daiki's "date" was actually a match against this little boy, but some were doubtful, especially Kagami.

"Maybe he wants to play against the kid to kill some time before his date shows up," stated Kagami in a rather hopeful tone. Some of them nodded in agreement.

The small boy frowned at Daiki saying, "I don't want to play with you. You're weak."

This time they all turned pale. This small boy, who was way smaller than Daiki, just insulted the ace of Too Academy. To their surprise, instead of beating the kid senseless, Daiki just chuckled and stated, in a proud tone, "I had a feeling you would say that." Daiki whipped out the bag of peach candies stating, "If you play against me then these sweets are yours."

The boy stared at the bag of candies and gave a reluctant nod.

Daiki cheered, while the others watching were struck speechless.

"So there's no date. Aomine-Kun just wanted to play a match against a kid."

Momoi puffed her cheeks in annoyance and muttered, "I can't believe this. He can't get better in basketball by playing against a kid." Riko nodded in agreement. The team's faces were filled with disappointment, while Kuroko looked at Daiki and the boy who prepared for the match.

The boy bounced the basketball up and down while staring at Daiki and then bounced the ball to him saying, "You can have the ball first." Daiki nodded grasping the orange ball between his strong hands. Immediately, Daiki rushed forward with the basketball to the opposite basket of the court. The speed he was going was unbelievably fast that it was hard to pinpoint him from other point of views, but his form became noticeable when the basketball in his hand was snatched from him by the boy. Daiki had no time to react as the boy rushed past Daiki driving the ball forward. Daiki ran after the boy, but when it seemed that Daiki could steal the ball, the boy ducked past Daiki and then shot up tossing the ball toward the basket. The ball hit the rim of the basket before falling into it. The ball bounced back into the boy's hand and then the boy looked at Daiki saying, "I win."

Daiki smirked saying, "One more time."

"No."

"I'll add vanilla candies for another round."

"Deal."

Daiki and the boy were once again in a one on one match. As they began to play again, Seirin's Basketball team and Momoi were struck speechless.

"That kid was able to beat Aomine-Kun!" exclaimed the entire team, except for Kuroko, who stared at the new match between the two in observance. Riko examined the match closely as well and as the boy stole the ball from Daiki again, she frowned and stated, "This makes no sense. That kid's physical status is nothing compared to Aomine. Aomine should have the upper hand." Momoi nodded in agreement as she observed as well.

The ball was once again thrown into the basket in the boy's favor. Daiki was breathing heavily as he smirked at the boy.

The boy glanced at Daiki and held out his hand saying, "Can I have the candy now?" Daiki chuckled and headed to the bench covered in sweat, but the moment he had the candies in hand, he heard a loud annoying voice yell out, "You're done just like that!" Daiki knew that voice and looked at the entrance of the basketball court only to see the entire Seirin team along with Momoi. Daiki's look turned from confusion into annoyance.

"Why are you guys here?" demanded Daiki in a roaring voice. Kuroko was the one to speak saying, "Momoi-San was worried about you, so she called me."

Daiki glared at Momoi making her give out a small squeak.

"I can understand Kuroko coming, but why is everyone here?" yelled Daiki.

"They wanted to come," stated Kuroko before beginning to sip from his vanilla milkshake. Daiki groaned in dissatisfaction.

"Who are these guys?"

All eyes fell on the boy, who held the basketball between his small hands. Daiki cleared his throat and stated, "These people are acquaintances." Momoi immediately smacked the back of Daiki's head saying, "Stupid Dai-Chan, why can't you say friends?" Daiki's face was filled with rage at his childhood friend's assault, but he was even more enraged when he heard Kuroko say, "Ahomine is really cold."

"I don't want to hear that from you and don't you dare start calling me by that embarrassing nickname!" yelled Daiki with horns practically sprouting from his head.

As Daiki was raging, Kagami had approached the boy and asked, "So what's your name?"

The boy bounced the basketball against the pavement floor and stated, "My name is Hiro Murashito and yours?"

"Kagami Taiga, ace of Serin High School's basketball team."

The boy, Hiro, clicked his tongue making Kagami frown at the boy.

"I don't like Aces. They always lose to me," stated Hiro. Kagami was shaking in anger and then without thinking, snatched the ball from Hiro's hands and yelled, "Then I challenge you brat!"

All eyes fell on Kagami and Hiro.

"Are you serious Kagami?" asked Hyuuga. Kagami nodded with a fire burning in his eyes.

Daiki, who was also watching the scene, smirked and crossed his arms saying, "This should be interesting."

The others waited in anticipation, but the atmosphere was broken when Hiro stated, bluntly, "No way." All of them nearly fell over at the blunt statement.

"Why not?" exclaimed Kagami.

"I don't want to."

"But you played against Aomine!"

"He had something to offer."

Kagami immediately caught on to what Hiro was saying and, without warning, snatched Kuroko's bag of vanilla candies. Kuroko tried to retrieve it back, but Kagami held him back with hand and dangled the bag in front of Hiro.

"How about now?"

"Deal."

Kagami cheered, while Kuroko's form began to form a murderous aura at the theft of his beloved vanilla candies that he never got to even taste yet. Thoughts of revenge flowed through his mind like a river. The aura was so thick that his teammates thought that Kuroko was ready to snap Kagami's neck.

Kagami and Hiro stood before each other with the ball in Kagami's grasp. The match was ready to start, but before Kagami could even act, Nigou, who was with the team the whole time gave out a bark making Kagami gasp in surprise and toss the ball instead of bouncing it. Hiro caught the ball and shot a three pointer making Kagami yell out curses. Kagami glared daggers at the dog mascot, but his anger grew when he noticed that Kuroko was praising the dog.

 _He definitely did it on purpose!_

Kagami glanced back at Hiro and saw Hiro gathering the candies and heading out of the basketball court.

"Wait a minute, I want another match. That match wasn't even fair."

Hiro glanced at Kagami and said, "Try again another time." With that, Hiro was out of sight. Kagami yelled out a slur of curses with his teammates trying to calm him down.

On the other hand, Momoi was speaking with Daiki with concern on her face.

"Were you really skipping practice to play against that kid?"

Daiki nodded and stated, "I'll keep challenging him until I win."

"You never won once?" exclaimed Momoi in disbelief. Daiki sighed and said, "He's really tough and I want to beat him since he reminds me of what I used to be." Daiki's face looked saddened and Momoi could tell that Daiki was thinking of the time when no one could beat him and how twisted his personality became.

Momoi clenched her fists in determination and stated, "Let me help you find a way to beat that kid." Daiki thanked Momoi and then added, "He only comes out here during the weekend Saturday, so I have time to make another strategy." Momoi and Daiki were in agreement.

To their surprise, Kagami approached them and stated, "Let me join in on this. I'll show that kid that I can win." Daiki chuckled saying, "Fine, but I don't expect much from you, Bakagami." Kagami growled ready to pounce on Daiki, but his teammates all held him back.

Kuroko stared at his friends and then glanced in the direction Hiro walked off to. Kuroko glanced down at Nigou and whispered, "He really did seem void of emotion huh?" Nigou nodded with a bark of affirmation. Kuroko began to wonder if this boy could withstand against Daiki and Kagami if they were working together.


	2. Chapter 2: Honey Lemon

**KChan:** How funny: I ask for reviews and get a lot of favorites, but that's OK, but I do prefer reviews so I know what you guys like or don't like. I will try to update this on Fridays, since I am working on other stories in my busy life. This is actually hard to write since my left thumb is in a brace, so if you see any errors then I apologize. Please review and enjoy.

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket belongs solely to FUJIMAKI Tadatoshi, a very wonderful manga writer and artist.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Honey Lemon**

The basketball practice on Monday was just like any other, except they didn't have to worry about school since the school was closed for maintenance on the pipes that mysteriously exploded flooding all the halls. They were made to do one hundred push-ups by Riko, who discovered that they were hiding porn magazines in the lockers again. They were sweating profusely, while Riko blew her whistle for each push-up and Nigou barked along.

While the others were doing the push-ups, Kuroko was already lying on his stomach out of breath like a dead corpse. Hyuuga glared at Kuroko saying, "Don't rest like that!" The push-ups felt like they were taking forever, but soon ended with all gasping for air.

Riko nodded in approval before announcing, "Now time to do some laps around the gym and then around the neighborhood."

Yells of protest filled the gym, but Riko would not back down and the team felt they should obey when she gave a look that seemed to say, "Refuse and you face Hell!" They began to jog around the gym with Nigou tailing behind them.

Kuroko was already looking worn out as he jogged behind the others, but then he saw a familiar figure begin to approach them yelling out, "Kurokocchi!" The strange nickname made it obvious to Kuroko that it was his old teammate from Middle School and the copycat of the Generation of Miracles: Ryouta Kise.

"Kise-Kun," stated Kuroko momentarily stopping his pace in the gym as did the others, who also took notice of Kise. Kise gave out fake tears and stated, "I already told you to call me by my first name, Kurokocchi."

"There was no need," stated Kuroko bluntly making Kise give out even more fake tears.

Kise immediately recovered and glanced at Riko making her slightly flinch and asked, "Can I borrow Kurokocchi today?" Riko crossed her arms with a look that seemed to ask, "Why?" Kise wrapped an arm around Kuroko's shoulder saying, "I want to show him something." Riko would have refused, but then noticed that Kise was beginning to look like a pathetic puppy begging. Riko found herself blushing and giving her approval making Kise cheer and the rest of the Seirin Team gap in disbelief.

Kise began to drag Kuroko saying, "Let's go, let's go" repeatedly, but Kuroko managed to slip out saying, "Coach gave her approval, but I didn't."

Kise burst out into fake tears wailing, "So mean, Kurokocchi!" Kuroko rolled his eyes and turned toward the locker room saying, "Just this once." Kise cheered with sparkles of excitement around his form. The entire Seirin team stared at Kise wondering why he was so excited and why he wanted to take Kuroko out so badly.

Kuroko eventually changed his clothes and followed Kise out of the gym. As they walked, Kuroko glanced at Kise and asked, "What about your practice?"

"I'm skipping," stated Kise proudly.

"You shouldn't do that," stated Kuroko bluntly. Kise smiled claiming that he had a good reason.

Kise dragged Kuroko into a candy store that Kuroko recognized as the candy store that offered a free milkshake when the vanilla candies were bought. Kuroko took this chance to buy the vanilla candies that he had yet to taste and gain a milkshake in return. As Kuroko paid for the candies and got his milkshake, he noticed Kise buying three heart shaped boxes of heart shaped chocolate candies and sugar coated honey lemon lollipops in the shape of roses.

"We're not on a date Kise-Kun," stated Kuroko taking a sip of his vanilla milkshake.

"It's not for you Kurokocchi," stated Kise and then paid for the candies. They exited the candy store with their bought candies and walked down the sidewalk. Kuroko glanced at the candies in Kise's grasp and asked, with a blank look, "You didn't invite me to tag along for your date did you?" Kise shook his head with a light blush on his cheek.

"I just want you to meet a person that I believe you would like."

"You're playing matchmaker?"

"NO, I just want us all to be friends!" stated Kise in a rather loud voice that caused many bystanders to stare at him with bewildered looks.

They soon reached a basketball court that Kuroko recognized as the same one Daiki and Hiro faced each other, and immediately took notice of Hiro shooting baskets one after another without missing a shot. Kuroko was about to call out to Hiro in greeting, but fallen silent when Kise exclaimed, "Hirocchi!"

Hiro caught the basketball after another basket went through and glanced at Kise giving out a sigh saying, "Why are you here again, Honey Lemon?" Kise burst into fake tears wailing, "Don't say it like that and don't call me Honey Lemon, Hirocchi!" Hiro sighed again making Kise cry out again.

Kuroko glanced at Kise asking, "You know Hiro?" Kise stopped his fake tears and glanced at Kuroko asking, "So you already know his name?" Kuroko nodded and stated, "I met him recently."

Kise smiled and dragged Kuroko forward toward Hiro. Kise stood before Hiro holding a hand to Kuroko saying, "Hirocchi, I want you to meet Kurokocchi again my friend." Hiro and Kuroko stared at each other in silence until Hiro tilted his head saying, "Who?"

"Don't you know Kurokocchi?" asked Kise.

"Never heard of him," stated Hiro bluntly. Kise glanced at Kuroko for an answer. Kuroko sighed saying, "I met him recently, but we never introduced ourselves properly."

"So that's it. Well his name is Tetsuya Kuroko, my friend."

Kuroko glanced at Kise and then at Hiro saying, "Nice to meet you, my name is Tetsuya Kuroko. I am no way related to Ryouta Kise." Kise burst into fake tears wailing, "So mean!" Hiro nodded and then glanced at Kise with a bored expression.

"You didn't just come here to introduce your so called friend to me, did you?"

Kise shook his head and held the sweets in front of Hiro.

"With this many I want a five point match with you," stated Kise with a gleam in his eyes. Hiro stared at the sweets and then nodded saying, "Deal." Kise cheered placing the candies and his bag on the bench. Kuroko approached Kise asking, "So you play basketball against him too?" Kise nodded and stated, "He's a really great player for a little guy and ever since he beat me, I made it my goal to beat him once and claim him as my friend."

"And I am here why?"

"I have a feeling that I might win this time and that would mean that Hirocchi would be my friend and we can go to the karaoke bar together, all three of us."

"And I am here why?" repeated Kuroko.

"I want us to hang out together!" wailed Kise, realizing that Kuroko wasn't taking him seriously. Kuroko sighed taking a seat on the bench and beginning to sip from his vanilla milkshake.

Kise, on the other hand, approached Hiro on the basketball court. Kise crunched his knuckles saying, "I managed to remember all your moves last night, so prepare to lose and be my friend."

"So being your friend is a punishment?" asked Hiro making Kise cry out in protest with tears in his eyes.

Hiro and Kise both went into their positions, while Kuroko watched while sipping on his milkshake. In a matter of seconds, they checked the basketball and began their match. Hiro moved to the left with the basketball in hand, but Kise moved to the left as well and prepared to intercept Hiro, but to his surprise, Hiro stepped back and then did a turn managing to avoid Kise's extended hand and dribbled the ball pass him before taking a shot. The ball hit the rim of the backboard before falling through the basket. Kise groaned realizing that Hiro did a different move compared to their past matches.

As the game continued, Kise had yet to make a basket and Hiro was showing no chances for Kise to steal the ball or even to copy his moves. Kuroko watched with wide eyes. He had seen Hiro play before in a one on one match against Daiki, but his playing style against Kise was completely different. He also realized that Hiro found a way to counter Kise's copying ability by changing his form for each game and finding ways to counter his old forms making Kise's copying ability almost useless, but Kuroko also noticed that the excitement that should be in Hiro's eyes were not present.

Hiro made the last basket and then glanced at Kise as he caught the ball with his small hands.

"I win," stated Hiro. Kise groaned with crossed arms.

"I really thought I was going to win this time," stated Kise in disappointment.

"Please just give up, Honey Lemon."

"So mean, Hirocchi!" wailed Kise.

Hiro ignored Kise and went to claim his prize, but as he reached toward the romantic themed sweets on the bench, Kuroko, who was sitting next to the sweets asked, "Why do you call Kise-Kun, Honey Lemon?" Hiro glanced at Kuroko saying, "Because he is sweet and sour at the same time when around me and his first payment to me was Honey Lemon Candies." Kuroko nodded.

Hiro then stared at Kuroko saying, "You were here yesterday, weren't you?" Kuroko nodded.

"Did you come for a match too?" asked Hiro. Kuroko shook his head saying, "From what I've seen, I would lose." Hiro was silent as he stared at Kuroko and then chuckled saying, "You're honest."

Hiro gathered the sweets and began to walk out of the basketball court, but Kise suddenly grabbed his small shoulder saying, "I will challenge you again until I beat you and make you my friend."

Hiro glanced at Kise saying, "That's impossible." Hiro shrugged off Kise's hand and picked up his pace out of the court.

Kise groaned and sat cross-legged on the pavement ground.

"I'm not giving up," stated Kise and then glanced at Kuroko saying, "I'll challenge him again, so promise to come with me."

"Why?"

"Just come," begged Kise. Kuroko sighed in defeat not wanting to deal with Kise's childlike attitude.

Kuroko reached next to him to taste the vanilla candies he bought, only to notice that they were gone. Kuroko turned pale realizing that his candies were mixed with the candies Kise bought, so Hiro had taken his candies once again. Kuroko frowned wondering if he would ever get a chance to eat the candies.


	3. Chapter 3: Aquarius

**KChan:** Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad people are liking it so far. Same as usual, please review and enjoy.

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket belongs solely to FUJIMAKI Tadatoshi, a very wonderful manga writer and artist.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Aquarius**

The Seirin High School was still closed when Tuesday hit, but the basketball practice continued on with Riko forcing the entire team to run a thousand laps around the gym as punishment for Koganei comparing her breasts with Momoi's. It was quite obvious that the entire team blamed Koganei for their misfortune.

Kuroko was panting as he ran, but his pace fell still when he was grabbed from behind his shirt and dragged away from the others. The others seemed to take notice, especially Riko, who was the one to see Shintaro Midorima, the ace of Shutoku High and the former shooting guard and Vice-Captain of the Generation of Miracles, dragging Kuroko away.

"Midorima, what are you doing?" asked Kuroko as he was dragged. Midorima adjusted his glasses saying, "I am borrowing you." Kuroko was struck speechless, not knowing what to say as a reply.

Midorima stopped in his tracks, when Riko grabbed his shoulder as did Kagami demanding him to return Kuroko. Midorima pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, still refusing to release Kuroko.

"I need to borrow Kuroko today, since my lucky item of the day is an Aquarius," stated Midorima in a serious tone.

Kagami growled and demanded, "So you plan to drag Kuroko all day?" Midorima nodded.

"No way!" Riko and Kagami both yelled. Kagami yanked Kuroko from Midorima's hold, while Riko stood before them with narrowed eyes.

Riko stood firmly saying, "Kuroko needs to practice for the upcoming competition and I can't afford him to miss another day of practice." All the Seirin members nodded in agreement.

Midorima adjusted his glasses and removed the bandages from his left hand saying, "Then I challenge you. If I win then I get Kuroko for the day." Kagami smirked accepting the challenge, while Riko glared at him.

In a matter of moments, Midorima had won the match of three-pointers with Kagami kneeling on the ground in defeat. Riko whacked Kagami's head with a paper fan yelling, "You should have asked what kind of match first, stupid!" Even the team members believed that Kagami pulled a stupid move.

With Midorima's victory, Kuroko was once again dragged away from his practice. Kuroko walked by Midorima and glanced at him asking, "Was an Aquarius really your lucky item today?"

"Why do you ask?" asked Midorima without looking at Kuroko.

Kuroko pointed at a stuffed pig wearing a tutu in his right hand saying, "I'm pretty sure the stuffed animal is your lucky item." Midorima glanced at the stuffed pig and nodded.

"This is my lucky item, but my luck increases if there are two Aquarius close to me today."

"So I am here to increase your luck?"

"That's right," stated Midorima and then walked into a store filled with bizarre items that only Midorima would be willing to hold if it was his lucky item of the day. Midorima grabbed a stuffed rattle snake that looked surprisingly real and paid for it at the counter. Kuroko tilted his head at the snake and asked, "Is that your lucky item for tomorrow?" Midorima dumped the stuffed snake in his bag shaking his head.

"It is payment," stated Midorima making Kuroko's confusion grow.

They left the store and soon Kuroko noticed that they were walking in a similar direction he walked yesterday. He noticed the same candy store with the milkshake and vanilla candies and immediately rushed in. It didn't even take a second for him to grab the candies and the vanilla milkshake and begin to sip it as he returned to Midorima's side.

Midorima glanced at Kuroko and asked, "You bought candy?" Kuroko nodded saying, "I really want to try it." Midorima noticed the milkshake and realized that Kuroko's goal was also the milkshake. Midorima rolled his eyes and continued to walk forward.

Kuroko soon noticed the familiar basketball court in the distance and also noticed Hiro once again shooting hoops. Kuroko actually expected Midorima to walk pass the basketball court since it was occupied, but to his surprise, Midorima entered the basketball court pulling out the stuffed rattlesnake and held it in front of Hiro just as Hiro caught the basketball in his hand.

"I challenge you to a three point shooting match," declared Midorima. Hiro was silent as he stared at the stuffed rattlesnake and then glanced at Midorima saying, "I can't eat this."

Midorima adjusted his glasses saying, "It's not for eating. It is your lucky item for the day as an Aquarius." Hiro once again stared at the snake and then took it saying, "Fine."

Midorima then made his way to the bench where Kuroko was standing. Kuroko glanced at Midorima and asked, "So you know Hiro too?" Midorima nodded and then glanced at Kuroko with wide eyes.

"You know him as well?" asked Midorima. Kuroko nodded taking a sip from his milkshake. Midorima adjusted his glasses wondering when Kuroko had the chance to meet Hiro.

Hiro bounced the basketball a few times as Midorima made his way to him. Midorima removed the bandages from his left fingers and once again adjusted his glasses.

"I will win this time."

Hiro sighed tossing the ball to Midorima.

"Just choose a distance and then shoot, Mido-Kun."

Midorima nodded and stepped back five times and then faced the basketball hope. In an official game, the distance he was in, he could make a three point shot. Midorima fired the ball and of course, it went in without any problem. The other shoots he did also made it. Midorima then tossed the basketball to Hiro saying, "Let's see you do better."

Hiro nodded and walked farther from the net until he reached the bench Kuroko was sitting in. Kuroko glanced at Hiro as he prepared to shoot the ball. Hiro launched the ball into the air and, without the ball hitting the rim; the ball went through the net. Hiro caught the ball as it surprisingly bounced back to him and then immediately went for another shot. The ball soared through the air and landed through the net. The ball returned to his hands again and instead of shooting forward, he turned his back to the net and shot over his shoulder. The ball once again fell through the net.

When Midorima and Hiro's shoots are compared, Hiro's was much more impressive and in a real game, he would have scored the most, so in conclusion, Hiro was the victor. Midorima groaned as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"You were lucky just because of your lucky item," stated Midorima. Hiro shrugged gripping the basketball in his hand.

"It was your payment," stated Hiro making Midorima give out a huff. Hiro began to gather his things along with the rather strange lucky item as Midorima stared at the hoop wondering if he should increase his distance for his next match. Hiro then finally took notice of Kuroko and asked, "Why are you here again?"

"Midorima dragged me here against my will," stated Kuroko taking another sip of his milkshake. Hiro smirked and stated, "You sure are popular."

"I don't think so. I was only dragged here today since he said I would increase his luck."

"His luck, huh? Are you by chance an Aquarius?"

Kuroko nodded and asked, "How did you know?"

"Well I read in the Horoscope site that the lucky item for Cancers was a stuffed pig wearing a tutu and that their luck increases when there are two Aquarius, so I presumed you were an Aquarius just like me."

"So you really are an Aquarius?" asked Kuroko. Hiro nodded and showed the stuffed rattlesnake.

"A stuffed rattlesnake is an Aquarius lucky item of the day," stated Hiro and suddenly dumped the item in Kuroko's lap making him look at her with a bewildered look.

"I think this item would be better off with you."

"Thanks, I guess."

Hiro nodded and then began to leave the basketball court, but Midorima grabbed his shoulder and once again pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"I gave that item to you," stated Midorima.

"And I gave it to Kuroko," stated Hiro bluntly. Midorima groaned and yanked the bag of vanilla candies from beside Kuroko making Kuroko's eyes go wide. Midorima dumped the candies in Hiro's hands saying, "I lost, so you are not leaving empty handed." Hiro thanked Midorima and attempted to leave again, but Midorima then added, "I will challenge you again until I make a better shot than you."

Hiro smirked saying, "Good luck" and then ran off into the distance.

While Midorima stared in the direction Hiro went, Kuroko was lamenting the loss of his vanilla flavored candy to the hands of Hiro again. Midorima then looked at Kuroko saying, "This was a onetime deal, so don't come here on Tuesdays." Kuroko glanced at Midorima and suddenly flung the rattlesnake into his cheek like a whip. Midorima stood there in shock, while Kuroko thought that Hiro was right: the rattlesnake was his lucky item, but he was also bitter that the vanilla candy was once again not his.


	4. Chapter 4: Buffet

**KChan:** Sorry for the lateness. I couldn't stop reading this one light novel and when I looked at the clock it was already pass 1 AM. Anyway, here is the next chapter and please review.

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket belongs solely to FUJIMAKI Tadatoshi, a very wonderful manga writer and artist.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Buffet**

Wednesday was the time that Kuroko was finally able to participate in practice without any of his old friends from middle school interfering, but after practice he felt that something felt off.

He walked down the sidewalk wondering why he felt uneasy, but then saw the familiar candy store with the vanilla candies. He looked in both directions before entering and grabbing two bags of the vanilla candies and a vanilla milkshake. He paid for them and just as he was about to taste the vanilla candy for the first time, he paused when he heard the familiar munching of chips from behind him. He turned around and saw Atsushi Murasakibara, the center of Yosen High School and a member of the Generation of Miracles.

"Murasakibara," stated Kuroko lowering the vanilla candy back into the bag. Atsushi glanced down at Kuroko saying, "Hey Kuro-Chin." Atsushi munched on the chips and then grabbed the other bag of vanilla candies from Kuroko's hands saying, "I know you don't need two."

"That was really rude," stated Kuroko bluntly. Atsushi didn't even return the candies as he began to munch on the vanilla candies. Kuroko groaned glad that he at least got two bags and began to sip from his vanilla milkshake.

Kuroko was about to walk away, but Atsushi gripped the top of his head with his large hand and asked, "How much money do you have?" Kuroko glanced at Atsushi saying, "When did you start to mug people?"

"I'm just asking," stated Atsushi stuffing more of the vanilla candies in his mouth.

"A lot since my parents have work today," stated Kuroko. Atsushi gave a nod and asked, "Can you buy me dinner?"

"A date?"

"No, I just forgot my wallet and I am really hungry."

Kuroko sighed giving a reluctant nod. They walked down the sidewalk and Kuroko knew that the basketball court where Hiro played was about to come into sight, but to his surprise, he saw Hiro himself walking toward them with a coin pouch in his right hand and the basketball in the left. All three stopped in their tracks as they stared at each other.

Hiro frowned staring toward Atsushi.

"You again?" stated Hiro in an annoyed tone. Atsushi glanced down at Hiro saying, "Hey Hiro-Chin." Kuroko looked at Atsushi with wide eyes.

"You know Hiro?" asked Kuroko. Atsushi nodded.

"I play basketball with him on Wednesdays, but since I had no wallet I couldn't buy any candy for him."

Hiro sighed saying, "I don't really want to play with you since you always lose."

"I'll win eventually," stated Atsushi. Hiro rolled his eyes and walked pass the two saying, "I really want to buy some food before heading home." Without warning, Hiro was plucked from the ground and placed upon Atsushi's shoulders.

"Kuro-Chin and I are about to eat so come with us," stated Atsushi. Hiro frowned saying, "I don't want to." Hiro then finally took notice of Kuroko and asked, "You're friends with this guy too?" Kuroko nodded. Hiro stared at Kuroko for a long while before giving out a sigh and saying, "I'll come." Atsushi gave a nod of approval, while Kuroko wondered why his opinion wasn't even asked for.

They walked into the restaurant district where there were people roaming about and some were ordering food to go, but some of the people were staring at Atsushi with wide eyes at his large height and the child on his shoulder making him look even taller.

Kuroko pulled out his wallet saying, "Do you guys have a place in mind?"

"A buffet," Atsushi and Hiro stated at the same time.

"That I can afford," added Kuroko.

Hiro pointed to a restaurant saying, "That restaurant is having a buffet deal for 500 yen a person. I'm pretty sure that you at least have enough for that." Kuroko counted his money and nodded saying, "I do, but can you finish all that food?" Kuroko looked up and noticed that they were already entering the restaurant. Kuroko followed with a sigh.

When they were in the restaurant they were led to a table and then given one plate each to get their food. Atsushi grabbed a whole plate of fried chicken wings, fried fish, Unagi sushi rolls, salmon sushi rolls, egg rolls, chicken and shrimp fried rice, fried egg noodles, and barbecue ribs. Hiro got some fried frog legs, egg rolls, beef fried rice, and chicken shish kabob. Kuroko just got a plate of chicken fried rice with miso soup on the side.

Atsushi shoveled the food into his mouth, while Hiro stared at Kuroko's small portion of food.

"Is that all you're going to eat?" asked Hiro. Kuroko nodded saying, "This is enough food for me."

"But we are in a buffet, so you should enjoy more food," stated Hiro.

"I'm fine really," stated Kuroko. Hiro groaned and dropped a chicken shish kabob in Kuroko's plate making Kuroko meet gazes with Hiro.

"At least eat more meat," scolded Hiro. Kurko nodded accepted the chicken shish kabob. The other shish kabob in Hiro's plate was suddenly lifted off her plate and placed into Atsushi's mouth. Hiro glared at Atsushi saying, "That was mine."

"I just thought it might taste better from your plate and it wasn't fair that Kuro-Chin got food from you," stated Atsushi. Hiro groaned glaring daggers at Atsushi.

Atsushi finished his plate of food and immediately began to get a plate of the different cakes in the buffet. He sat back down and surprisingly dumped a chocolate cake with vanilla ice cream on top before Hiro saying, "Eat this so you can grow faster." Hiro stared at the cake and then smirked, thanking Atsushi.

As they continued to eat, Kuroko looked at Atsushi and asked, "So how long have you played against Hiro?"

"Since the end of the Winter Cup. I met him by chance and just decided to challenge him since he wasn't missing a basket."

"And then you lost?"

"Yup, and so I continue to challenge him until I win."

Hiro sighed saying, "You'll never win against me."

"I will, just like how Kuro-Chin defeated me."

Hiro glanced at Kuroko saying, "So you beat him too?" Kuroko nodded adding, "With the help of my team of course." Hiro's face seemed to grow serious at Kuroko's words and then he grabbed his basketball saying, "I need to go now and don't you dare challenge me again even if you do have candy."

Atsushi shook his head saying, "I will challenge you again." He then tossed Hiro a bag of vanilla candies adding, "Enjoy that candy for now until our next match." Hiro thanked Atsushi and then ran out of the restaurant.

Kuroko watched Hiro leave as he paid the bill and then glanced at Atsushi, who was beginning to leave the restaurant too.

"I didn't expect you to give him your vanilla candies."

Atsushi glanced at Kuroko saying, "I didn't. I gave him the extra bag you had." Kuroko fell silent and then glanced to his side and saw that the remaining vanilla candy bag he originally had was gone. Kuroko glared at Atsushi and approached him. He handed Atsushi a piece of paper he wrote on and wished him farewell.

As Kuroko walked off, Atsushi looked at the paper and saw that it was a handwritten bill for the food and what he owed Kuroko.


	5. Chapter 5: Red Emperor

**KChan:** Here is the next chapter for the Comet. Thank you for the reviews. I'm glad people like this. Anyway, this will most likely be the last chapter I update until the next part is done, so please review and enjoy for now. There is more to come.

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket belongs solely to FUJIMAKI Tadatoshi, a very wonderful manga writer and artist.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Red Emperor**

On Thursday, Kuroko for a change was headed to the library to study for the postponed exams caused by the pipe damage. As Kuroko walked, he sipped his vanilla milkshake that he got from Maji Burger. He liked the vanilla milkshake from the candy store, but the milkshake from the ever so popular fast food restaurant was still his favorite. Just thinking of the candy store made him realize that he still hadn't had the chance to taste the vanilla candies, but he felt that even if he bought them again, he wouldn't be able to taste them, so why bother.

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice a black limo going down the road, until he heard a loud honk emit from it. Kuroko flinched before looking at the black limo that parked beside him. The back door window of the limo rolled down revealing his ex-captain from middle school and a member of the Generation of Miracles, as well as the current ace and captain of Rakuzan High School's basketball team: Seijuro Akashi. Akashi smiled at Kuroko saying, "Were you headed somewhere?"

"Just to the library, Akashi," stated Kuroko taking another sip from his milkshake.

"Really? Do you have to go today? I would really like you to accompany me to my family owned restaurant."

"Why?" asked Kuroko bluntly. Akashi chuckled saying, "There was a slight error in my reservation at the restaurant, so instead of reserving for two I reserved for three instead."

"That still doesn't make sense."

"The reservation was supposed to be for two and since three people are required I want you to be the third person," explained Akashi. Kuroko tilted his head asking, "Who is the second person for the reservation?"

Before Akashi could say another word, Kuroko heard a familiar voice say his name in a confused tone from within the limo. Kuroko peeked pass Akashi and felt his eyes widen when he saw Hiro sitting beside Akashi.

"Hiro?" stated Kuroko, slightly surprised. Hiro stared at Kuroko and then glanced at Akashi and asked, "So you know Tetsuya Kuroko too?" Akashi nodded saying, "He's my old teammate in middle school."

Hiro glanced back at Kuroko saying, "You know everybody don't you?" Kuroko could only shrug, before Akashi dragged him into the limo without warning and ordered the driver to drive. Kuroko no longer had a chance to refuse the invitation.

Kuroko sat across from Hiro, while Akashi watched the two with an amused smirk.

"So how long have you two known each other?" asked Akashi. Kuroko glanced at Akashi saying, "I met him on Sunday and every day this week."

"Every day?" echoed Akashi.

Kuroko nodded. Akashi then looked at Hiro saying, "I had no idea you would actually meet someone every day, when you were very keen on avoiding me, even today." Hiro huffed saying, "I always meet him by chance and you really are a bother Akashi."

"Now, now Hiro, I told you to call me Seijuro since we first met and promised you to treat you out if you won against me, so don't be rude," stated Akashi. Hiro clicked his tongue looking away from Akashi, while Kuroko stared at Akashi with wide eyes.

"Hiro beat you too?" asked Kuroko in shock. Akashi nodded saying, "I never lose, but besides your team, Hiro here has managed to defeat me since the end of the Winter Cup. I have yet to win."

"But you're Akashi," stated Kuroko with doubt in his voice.

"I know and that's why I am interested in Hiro."

"Stalker," muttered Hiro. Akashi smirked at Hiro and ruffled Hiro's short hair.

"Don't say that. I am just interested in your basketball potential."

"Basketball potential shouldn't give you an excuse to stalk me every Thursday. I swear you are really the worst!" yelled Hiro. Akashi just chuckled in response, while Kuroko wondered how Akashi had been observing the young boy.

Before they reached the restaurant, the limo stopped at a Formal Clothes Store. Akashi forced Hiro and Kuroko out of the limo and into the store where a line of women were waiting with smiles on their faces.

"Welcome!" the women announced, while also taking a bow in greeting. Hiro and Kuroko stared at the women and then back at Akashi with looks that demanded for an answer. Akashi smirked saying, "The restaurant is a formal one, so your clothes are unacceptable."

Akashi then held his hand to the women saying, "They will select new clothing for you two and you can't refuse." There was a smile on Akashi's face that seemed to say, "Refuse and you will see Hell." Kuroko and Hiro nodded with nervous sweat on their faces.

Kuroko and Hiro were pushed into the same dressing room where two women stood with measuring tapes in their hands. They were ordered to hold still as the women measured every inch of their bodies. As they were measured, Hiro glanced at Kuroko and asked, "Was Akashi always like this when he was in Middle School?" Kuroko nodded saying, "No one can disobey him."

"He sounds like a tyrant," stated Hiro. Kuroko couldn't help, but chuckle at Hiro's blunt statement.

The women finished measuring them and left the dressing room leaving Kuroko and Hiro alone with each other. Kuroko glanced at Hiro and stated, "You seem to play a lot every day and with people older than you. Why is that?" Hiro shrugged saying, "Kids my age can't keep up with me and I only play with your friends since they pay me with candy."

"Why candy?"

"I'm a kid," stated Hiro with a shrug. Kuroko was ready to ask something else, but stopped when the two women returned with two black suits: one in his size and the other in Hiro's size. Each of the women handed Kuroko and Hiro's attire saying, "Please try them on and then we can select your ties and shoes." Hiro and Kuroko nodded.

When the women left the dressing room, Kuroko was beginning to unbutton his school jacket, but then he noticed Hiro glaring at him.

"Is something wrong?" asked Kuroko. Hiro frowned and asked, "Are you going to change in here?" Kuroko nodded. Hiro clicked his tongue and turned away from Kuroko saying, "I'll change after you're done."

"Why?" asked Kuroko, clearly confused. Hiro turned red and then ran out of the dressing room saying, "I'm changing somewhere else." Kuroko stared at the spot where Hiro once stood and tilted his head in bewilderment.

"Did he not want me to see something?" he asked himself.

Kuroko and Hiro were soon changed into their selected suits and given ties that were perfect for their suits giving them a somewhat elegant look, perfect for a restaurant. Akashi nodded in approval wearing his own suit and then handed a black card to one of the women saying, "I'll take the clothes." The woman nodded heading to the cash register.

Akashi smiled at them saying, "Consider the suits as a gift from me." Hiro and Kuroko realized that Akashi had bought the suits instead of just renting them. Kuroko didn't really mind, but Hiro glared at Akashi and seemed ready to throw something at him in anger.

Akashi led the both of them back to the limo saying, "We don't want to be late." They both nodded and then slipped into the limo. The moment Akashi slipped in and shut he limo door, the limo sped down the road toward the family restaurant.

In a matter of moments, they had arrived at famous steak house. The steak house was full of elegance and the aroma of cooked meat being served to awaiting customers. They were led to their reserved table surrounded by candle light. Hiro and Kuroko glanced at Akashi, who smiled at them saying, "Just ask for any meat and it will be served and don't forget to get the salad from the salad bar." Hiro and Kuroko both nodded and stood up from their seats and began to head to the salad bar.

Kuroko got a salad with lettuce and island paradise dressing, while Hiro got a salad with lettuce, tomatoes, smoked salmon, feta cheese shreds, and ranch dressing. Kuroko glanced at Hiro's plate saying, "Are you going to have room for the steak?"

"I'll be fine," stated Hiro adding some pepper to her salad. They both sat back down and were shocked to see that Akashi had already grabbed some cooked meat for them: garlic seasoned steak, filet mignon, sirloin steak, and house special steak; all medium rare. Akashi took a piece of cut filet mignon and stated, "I rather go straight for the meat." Kuroko paid it no mind, but Hiro was obviously annoyed by Akashi's remark.

As they ate their meal, Akashi glanced at Hiro and asked, "So tell me Hiro, how is it that you manage to avoid me on all days except for Thursday?"

"You're lucky on a Thursday I guess," stated Hiro taking a piece of sirloin steak in his mouth.

"Is that so? Then can you explain how Kuroko has been able to see since Sunday?"

"He's lucky I guess."

Akashi smirked and glanced at Kuroko, who was munching on his salad, and remarked, "Maybe I should hang out with Kuroko every day, so I can see you more often."

Kuroko and Hiro instantly stopped eating and stated, at the same time, "Please don't." They then looked at each other and both found themselves chuckling. Akashi raised an eyebrow at the two.

"This is the first time I heard Hiro laugh. I guess Kuroko and Hiro are on the same wavelength."

Kuroko and Hiro stopped laughing and both shrugged both placing a piece of steak in their mouths at the same time. Akashi found himself smirking at the two. If he didn't know better, it seemed that Hiro and Kuroko were long lost brothers.

Akashi then looked back at Hiro and stated, "I won't invade Kuroko's personal time, so tell me when was the last time you ever lost?" Hiro paused and lowered his fork with a frown.

"I have never lost."

Kuroko glanced at Hiro and echoed, "Never?" Hiro nodded and clenched his fork.

"Ever since I could remember, I have never lost a game, even if it was my first time playing. It started with simple games like checkers and chess, and then I tried sports like tennis and volleyball. I even beat veterans of the game. I took a number of tests with questions I have never seen before and passed with flying colors. In the end, no one could beat me."

Akashi frowned slightly and stated, "You will lose someday." Hiro suddenly stood up saying, "Then try, you will only lose." Kuroko could see that Hiro's eyes were almost void of any emotion, like he was almost an empty shell.

Hiro glanced at Akashi saying, "Thanks for the meal, but I will get my things from the limo and return home." Hiro then left the table and out of sight.

Akashi sighed and glanced at Kuroko saying, "You noticed it right?"

Kuroko nodded and stated, "Hiro is kind of like you: a person who never loses, but begins to lose themselves." Akashi nodded saying, "I want to beat Hiro so he can understand that it is OK to lose, just like how your team beat me for the first time. It felt awful, but it made me realize that I did need people." Kuroko nodded and for the first time wanted to meet Hiro again the next day, but his thought was interrupted when Akashi suddenly said, "I forgot to tell Hiro that he could only take one bag."

"One bag of what?" asked Kuroko with a raised eyebrow.

"One bag of the vanilla candies I bought before picking you and Hiro up. I bought two to give one to Hiro and you, but I forgot to mention it to you, so most likely Hiro got the second bag as well."

Kuroko's face was blank of emotion, but he was silently cursing his rotten luck with the once again taken vanilla candies, but he still hoped to meet Hiro again.


	6. Chapter 6: Hospital

**KChan:** All right, this update is miraculously finished for today since I had a little time, but I am posting a little late since I was in the movie house watching _Jurassic World._ Wasn't as scary as I thought, but enjoyed the references to the previous movies. Anyway, there might be an update next Friday since I am in a roll and some of you might like this chapter or hate it depending on your likes. Please review and enjoy.

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket belongs solely to FUJIMAKI Tadatoshi, a very wonderful manga writer and artist.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Hospital**

It was Friday and for once, Kuroko skipped practice to head toward the basketball court where Hiro usually played at. He saw the candy store on the way and immediately bought the vanilla candies, not for himself, but for Hiro, but he did buy the vanilla milkshake for himself. Kuroko continued toward the basketball court with the candies in his left hand and sipping the vanilla milkshake in his right hand.

When Kuroko reached the basketball court, he saw no sign of Hiro. Kuroko sighed in disappointment and sat on the bench of the basketball court.

"The one time I do want to see him," stated Kuroko taking another sip from his shake. He suddenly saw glimmer from the corner of his eye and glanced down next to the bench. On the cement ground was a pin with a dove design. He picked it up and realized it was the pin that patients of the Dove Cove Hospital wore, remembering it from a commercial he saw on TV promoting the hospital. He flipped it over and saw a phone number on the back along with the patient's number and initials: H. M. It was a long shot, but he began to head in the direction of the hospital, knowing that the pin had to go back to the hospital anyway.

Kuroko reached the hospital in less than half an hour and by then, he was already sweating a storm. He sipped the last of his milkshake for any form of cool relief and then dumped the cup into a nearby wastebasket, before heading through the automatic sliding doors of the hospital.

Kuroko had been in a hospital before, but the inside of this very hospital was filled with life with people both doctors and visitors running around. The visitors were asking for information on the patients they were visiting or going to the gift store and cafeteria, while doctors and nurses roamed around discussing about the data of patients and what their current job was for that time. In his opinion, the hospital seemed well organized.

Kuroko glanced at the pin in his hand and then went to a customer information desk. He stood there for a good five minutes in front of the receptionist of the desk, before saying, "Excuse me?" The receptionist visibly flinched, finally taking notice of Kuroko.

"Where did you come from?"

"I was standing here for five minutes."

The receptionist apologized even though she was still bewildered about Kuroko's presence. The receptionist asked what Kuroko needed and Kuroko in turn showed the pin he found in the basketball court.

"I was wondering if there was a patient who lost this," stated Kuroko as he held the pin. The receptionist plucked the pin from Kuroko's hand and looked at the initials in the back and then began to smile saying, "We were wondering where this went." The receptionist then picked up her phone and dialed a number. She then began to say, through the phone, "We found the missing pin for Murashito-Chan…OK, I will send it up."

The receptionist hung up the phone and smiled at Kuroko saying, "Thank you for returning this pin." Kuroko nodded and then asked, "When you say Murashito, do you mean Hiro Murashito?"

"That's right. Have you two met?"

Kuroko nodded saying, "I met him a few times near the basketball court." The receptionist gave out a sigh with a shake of her head.

"Murashito-Chan is such a troublemaker at times."

Kuroko cleared his throat getting the receptionist's attention again and asked, "Is Hiro a patient here?" The receptionist nodded adding, "Murashito-Chan has been here ever since she was two-years-old." Kuroko frowned slightly at the realization that Hiro was a patient in Dove Cove Hospital…a hospital for cancer patients.

The receptionist leaned toward Kuroko getting his attention and asked, "Since you were kind enough to return the pin, would you like to deliver it to Murashito-Chan?" Kuroko perked up and nodded determined to see Hiro. The receptionist handed the pin and an entrance pass and stated, "Hiro Murashito will be in room 510 on the fifth floor. That entrance pass will allow you to travel freely on the floor." Kuroko thanked the receptionist and began to head to the closes elevator, but as he walked he began to feel that the receptionist said something strange when mentioning Hiro, but he couldn't figure out what it was.

Kuroko boarded the elevator still contemplating what was off. He continued to contemplate until he reached the desired floor and began to head toward Hiro's assigned room. As he passed by rooms, he could smell the medicines and equipment of the hospital. It made the situation feel uncomfortable. He passed by an opened door and saw a small boy not even conscious with tubes and machines attached to his body. It was a heartbreaking scene, so heartbreaking that Kuroko ran pass the door refusing to look at it again.

Kuroko soon reached room 510. He gulped and then opened the door slightly only to see a male doctor drawing blood from Hiro's arm, who wore a pink hospital gown.

"Excuse me?" Kuroko stated to get their attention. Hiro was the first to look up and gasped at the sight of Kuroko's form standing at his door.

"Why are you here?" exclaimed Hiro. Kuroko showed the pin saying, "To return this." Hiro lowered his head muttering curses under his breath.

The male doctor glanced at Kuroko and smiled saying, "I see that you have Hiro's pin." Kuroko nodded and walked to the doctor. Kuroko placed the pin in the doctor's hand and the doctor in turn, placed it on the side table next to Hiro's bed. He removed the needle from Hiro's arm telling Hiro to put pressure. Hiro did just that and then glared at Kuroko.

"Seriously, you could have just given it to Miss. Fujioka."

"Miss. Fujioka?"

"The receptionist," stated Hiro bluntly. Hiro nodded and added, "But I needed to be sure that it really was you here." Hiro scoffed turning away from Hiro.

The male doctor glanced at Hiro saying, "Now, now, be a good girl, Hiro-Chan."

Kuroko visibly flinched, finally realizing why the receptionist's words sounded strange…she referred to Hiro as a girl. Kuroko glanced at Hiro and noticed his pink hospital gown and then glanced at the male doctor.

"Is Hiro a girl?" asked Kuroko with doubt in his voice. The male doctor nodded patting Hiro's head.

"She's an adorable girl when you get to know her."

Kuroko felt like he was hit by lightning. He glanced at Hiro and exclaimed, "Since when?"

"Since I was born," stated Hiro bluntly.

"But why were you dressed like a boy?"

"They're normal clothes provided by the hospital."

"But why didn't you say anything when my friends and I addressed you."

"You never asked."

Kuroko's mind was filled with bewilderment at the sudden turn of events. Kuroko glanced at the male doctor, who was laughing in the corner.

"Hiro is always like this huh?" asked Kuroko. The male doctor nodded with a smile.

"I'm more surprised that you mistook Hiro for a boy, but her name is a boy's, so I shouldn't judge."

"Why is his…her name Hiro?"

"Her parents were expecting a boy, but since she was born a girl, they decided to just keep her name as a boy to cover their disappointment."

Hiro nodded at her doctor's explanation and then noticed the vanilla candies in Kuroko's hands.

"You bought some more?" asked Hiro. Kuroko nodded and handed the vanilla candies saying, "I was hoping to challenge you with this, but seeing that you are in bed, consider this as a get well present." Hiro chuckled taking the candies from Kuroko's hands.

The male doctor glanced at the bag of candies and stated, "So the vanilla candies that we found in the children's lounge was from this boy?"

Hiro nodded and took out five pieces of candies from the bag. She held them to Kuroko saying, "You never got to try them whenever we met, so consider this as an apology for taking the candies." Kuroko nodded taking the candies from Hiro's hand.

The male doctor looked at the two of them and smiled before saying, "I need to get Hiro-Chan's medicine treatment, so keep Hiro-Chan company, while I'm gone." With those words, the male doctor left the room not giving Kuroko or Hiro a chance to say anything.

Kuroko glanced at Hiro saying, "You're doctor is a nice guy." Hiro shrugged saying, "Dr. Matthews is just a happy guy." Kuroko nodded taking a seat next to Hiro's bed.

It was silent, until Kuroko asked, "I heard from the receptionist that you have been in this hospital since you were two, is that true?" Hiro nodded saying, "I basically grew up here."

"What cancer do you have?"

Hiro placed a hand to her heart saying, "I have cancer in my heart or at least that's what it looks like since my heart would begin to beat rapidly if I am not careful and I would start to cough up blood." She then held up her bare arm adding, "I also have bone cancer. My bones can break easily, but surprisingly I can still play sports with no problem. The bone cancer also causes me to be anemic at times." She then pointed to her head saying, "I also have a tumor in my brain. It expands as I grow and it will eventually kill me. I had surgery before to remove it, but it always came back."

Kuroko frowned saying, "You're really sick and you go out to play basketball every day."

"Not every day. I can't go out on Fridays and Saturdays since Dr. Matthews does my treatment on those days."

"I have a feeling that you really aren't allowed to leave the hospital."

"True, I sneak out from Sunday to Thursday. They even put up security to prevent me from going out, but I always manage to slip out."

"You sound like a thief."

Hiro giggled and smiled slightly at Kuroko saying, "You would be better at it since your presence is almost zero."

"That's not a compliment."

Hiro giggled again pulling her covers to her chest.

Kuroko's face became filled with concern as he asked, "You're really sick Hiro, so why do you play basketball to the point of sneaking out."

Hiro frowned clenching her hands against her blanket.

"Would you believe that I once loved basketball?" asked Hiro.

"I was only two when I entered the hospital and I was bound to my room to get my treatments. Even then I knew that I was gifted in anything I did. I would always win in chess, video games, indoor sports, and tests in the hospital school were perfect scores, even if I didn't study. It got boring and then I saw on the TV, a basketball match. I believed the ball they were holding was a comet as it went through the hoop. It made me so happy to watch it and I wanted to do the same with the comet. I begged Mr. Matthews to get me a basketball and he gave me one on my fourth birthday. I just didn't tell him that I was sneaking out to try it out. I went to the closes basketball court and threw the ball through the hoop for the first time. It was exciting and I never missed a shot.

Afterwards, other children in the neighborhood joined me and the team I joined always won the game. I was happy and then, I grew bored since I never lost. I refused to play one day saying they can win without me…I was wrong. The team I usually joined lost badly and they blamed me saying they were different and that playing with me was no fun. I lost my team and the excitement I felt was gone. I played alone hoping to feel the excitement again, but it still feels empty."

Hiro's face was filled sadness and Kuroko patted her head making her look at him.

"I nearly lost my love for basketball too when I was in my final year of Middle School. My friends, the one you met, changed in Middle school when they kept winning and lost their passion. I blamed basketball, but then realized that I still loved it and worked hard to get my friends back to what they used to be…a team who loves basketball and that winning isn't everything. I'm sure you still love it, you just need to find your passion again."

Hiro lowered her head saying, "It won't happen."

Kuroko said Hiro's name with concern in his voice, but Hiro's eyes suddenly widened as she clenched her chest and began to cough violently. Kuroko yelled out Hiro's name, but as she coughed he noticed the blood that began to stain her blankets. Kuroko cringed feeling his heart race.

The door to Hiro's hospital room burst opened, revealing Dr. Matthews with a rolling machine and nurses behind him. He went to Hiro's side and glanced at Kuroko saying, "You have to leave now." Kuroko nodded and headed to the door as nurses frantically tried to stabilize Hiro with the machine.

Kuroko clenched his fists and yelled, "I'm coming back tomorrow Hiro, so look forward to it!" Kuroko could see the pain in Hiro's eyes, but he noticed a nod as well and then took his leave.

As Kuroko walked down the hall, he glanced at the vanilla candies still in his hand. He thought of his friends and clenched the candies in his hand. He felt even more determination to help Hiro just like how he helped the Generation of Miracles.


	7. Chapter 7: Visit

**KChan:** Another chapter for _The Comet_. I am so pleased that so many people are reading this. Hopefully this story will be complete soon. Please review and enjoy.

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket belongs solely to FUJIMAKI Tadatoshi, a very wonderful manga writer and artist.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Visit**

Saturday was the time when basketball practice was at full throttle, especially for the upcoming basketball tournament, but as Seirin High School's basketball team practiced, they soon came to a startling realization after hours of practice.

"WHERE THE HELL IS KUROKO?"

The teammate in question was walking down the street pass the basketball court and toward the Dove Cove Hospital with about two bags full of candy and a paper bag filled with video tapes. He glanced at his watch and picked up his pace making sure to cross when the light was green for the people.

When he entered the hospital, he saw the same receptionist at the desk and approached her. He stood there for a good five minutes before saying, "Excuse me?" The receptionist flinched when she finally took notice of Kuroko and asked, "Are you a ghost or something?"

Kuroko just replied with, "Can I have permission to go to Hiro's room?" The receptionist sighed and glanced at a clipboard and then on her computer screen.

"It should be fine, but you should be out before 3:00 P. M. since her treatment will begin by then," stated the receptionist. Kuroko nodded and began to head to the elevator, while the receptionist picked up her phone to report Kuroko's presence to the doctors.

Kuroko rode the elevator all the way to the fifth floor and then headed to Hiro's room. He opened the door slightly and saw Hiro sitting on her bed with a book in her hand and an oxygen mask over her mouth and nose. Hiro noticed Kuroko and placed her book down saying, "So you really did come." Kuroko nodded and placed the candies and video tapes on the closes table.

"I brought some candy for you, but considering that you are wearing a mask, I don't think you can," stated Kuroko. Hiro nodded saying, "Yeah. My attack yesterday was pretty bad, so I need to breathe through an oxygen mask for today."

Hiro noticed the video tapes on the table and asked, "Is that for me too?" Kuroko glanced at the bag saying, "Those tapes are from the Winter Cup that my team and I participated in and won. I was hoping we can watch it together."

"Is this a ploy to get me to have passion to play basketball?"

"Kind of," stated Kuroko bluntly. Hiro giggled fogging up her oxygen mask and stated, "Fine, I'll bite. I'll call the nurse to bring up a VCR." Kuroko nodded and watched as Hiro began to push the intercom button on her bed and began to instruct the answering nurse to deliver a VCR.

While Hiro was making the call, Kuroko's cellphone began to ring. Kuroko glanced at the caller ID and felt his stomach turn when he recognized the number of Kagami. Kuroko was beginning to sweat in nervousness as he answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU KUROKO?"

Kuroko pulled the phone from his ear to lessen the damage to his hearing caused by Kagami's loud demonic voice. Kuroko then held the phone back to his ear and stated, "Sorry, but can you tell coach that I will be missing practice today, Kagami."

"I better be hearing wrong. You never miss practice unless those blasted Generation of Miracles have captured you again."

"They have nothing to with this. I just had a prior engagement today."

"Doing what?"

Before Kuroko could answer, Hiro plucked the phone from his hand and held the phone to her ear and stated, "He's visiting me, so let him off the hook, Baka."

"Wait a minute…this voice…aren't you Hiro Murashito?" demanded the angry voice of Kagami.

"That's right and you must be the ace of Seirin high school who is afraid of dogs."

"Look here Hiro. I don't know why Kuroko is visiting you today, but I promise that I will beat you. You can bet on it."

"You will lose, now please don't call Kuroko back."

Hiro then hung up the phone before Kagami could say another word and began to type into Kuroko's phone.

"What are you doing?" asked Kuroko.

"Blocking numbers so there won't be any more calls."

Kuroko immediately yanked the phone from Hiro's hands, but was shocked to learn that with just a few minutes, Hiro managed to block all the numbers on his phone. Kuroko made a note to unblock the numbers after his visit.

There was soon a knock on the door and with Hiro's permission, a nurse walked in with a VCR cart and attached it to the TV hanging in the ceiling. The nurse bowed and then left the room leaving Kuroko and Hiro alone together.

"Shall we begin?" asked Hiro. Kuroko nodded and loaded the first match against Daiki's school. As the tape played, Kuroko and Hiro watched intently. When Daiki made insults toward Kuroko's team, Hiro tilted her head and asked, "Is this really that Daiki, the one who always challenges me?" Kuroko nodded and added, "Like I said, in middle school he believed that no one could beat him. That only he could beat himself."

"Quite a huge ego, huh?"

"You shouldn't be saying that considering that your words are almost the same," stated Kuroko bluntly. Hiro remained silent finding no words to retaliate with since Kuroko's words were mostly true. The match was intense just as Kuroko remembered it and when his team finally won, the cheers brought warmness to his heart.

Kuroko loaded the other tapes making sure to show the matches where he faced the Generation of Miracles and beat them. Just watching these tapes brought a smile to his face since these tapes marked the time when he finally gained back his old friends. Kuroko also watched Hiro and noticed that her eyes never left the screen and he also noticed her tapping her fingers like she was ready to grab something. To Kuroko, it seemed that Hiro was just as excited as him, but her excitement wasn't very obvious.

When the video playing the match with Akashi ended, Kuroko shut the TV and glanced at Hiro asking, "Was it interesting?" Hiro clenched her blankets lightly.

"I admit that it was interesting, especially seeing how much your friends changed after losing to your team," stated Hiro and then added, "I'm also curious about your playing style."

"My playing style?"

Hiro nodded and stated, "The ball practically vanishes from your hand, you do invisible drives, and you even managed to make your shots disappear when aiming for the basket, even though Honey Lemon managed to block one of those shots."

"Believe when I say that I was a little upset that it was blocked."

"I would imagine and the match when you challenged Murasakibara was quite intriguing. You looked so small compared to him."

"He mocked my height before, so I was glad to get the first shot in the match."

"You even showed a tape of the preliminaries against Midorima. His face when you drove passed him was priceless."

"That wasn't the first time I beat him though…even though when we first beat them Kagami did all the work."

"When you say Kagami, do you mean that ace red head in your team?"

Kuroko nodded saying, "He's my light and without him, I wouldn't have been able to beat my old captain, Akashi."

"Akashi…the stalker. He seemed different in the match, but changed towards the end when he actually worked with his team."

"He was different, but the real Akashi came back and you really shouldn't call him a stalker," pointed out Kuroko. Hiro chuckled in reply.

"You really care for them, but watching these tapes…I still believe that I can't be beat."

"Hiro, you need to stop thinking that. The Generation of Miracles…my friends want to beat you and I believe they want to beat you, so they can see your true smile."

Hiro chuckled and then coughed making Kuroko slightly flinch.

"A true smile…that won't happen either and I believe that you should leave before Dr. Matthews comes in for my treatment."

Kuroko nodded finally realizing that it was already close to 3:00 P. M. Kuroko stood up walking toward the door and then glanced over his shoulder saying, "I know you plan to escape tomorrow to got to the basketball court, but please consider staying here tomorrow to recover more of your strength."

"I'll be fine," stated Hiro bluntly. Kuroko sighed and then glanced at the tapes near the VCR and stated, "I'll leave the tapes here, so watch them whenever you want." This time Hiro remained silent averting her eyes from Kuroko. Kuroko gave out a sigh and said his goodbyes before leaving through the door.

When the door was shut behind him, he was yanked to the side. He stumbled a bit before seeing that the one who pulled him was Hiro's doctor, Dr. Matthews. Dr. Matthews looked at Kuroko seriously as he asked, "Was Hiro able to talk you well?" Kuroko nodded making Dr. Matthews give out a sigh of relief.

"She refused to talk to me today, so I was worried that her throat was sore from the coughing," stated Dr. Matthews. Kuroko glanced at the closed door and then glanced back at Dr. Matthews.

"Is it really true that Hiro has been in this hospital almost all her life?" asked Kuroko. Dr. Matthews nodded with sadness in his eyes.

"Ever since she was a baby, she was always between life and death," stated Dr. Matthews and then added, "Even though her body is weak, she wants to play sports, especially basketball calling that orange ball a comet. It's cute, but ever since her passion faded, her health is beginning to deteriorate even more compared to before.

Kuroko frowned asking, "Is there any treatment that can help her?" Dr. Matthews smiled, but there were still traces of sadness in his face.

"She is going through chemo therapy for the bone cancer and I plan to increase the dosage since the effects would be better, especially since my last tests revealed that her body would be able to take it and it could even, if we are lucky, get rid of the cancer all together. I already informed her yesterday, but her heart condition is not cancer related and a new medical procedure can cure the defect of her heart. It just requires a five hour surgery and I am qualified to do this surgery. As for the tumor, our technology now can remove it completely and the chances of it growing back are almost zero and with her being so young the procedure will succeed."

Kuroko smiled saying, "So she can be cured?" Dr. Matthews nodded, but Kuroko's heart sank when he added, "But Hiro herself refuses the new treatments."

"But why?"

"She says there is no point and that life is boring. I believe she lost all hope of being cured."

Kuroko clenched his fist with a frown on his face.

"Is there a way to convince her?" asked Kuroko. Dr. Matthews smiled and placed a hand on Kuroko's shoulder.

"You just need to give her a reason to live," stated Dr. Matthews. He walked toward Hiro's door and then glanced at Kuroko saying, "I have high hopes for you." Dr. Matthews winked at Kuroko and then went into Hiro's room making sure to close the door behind him.

Kuroko clenched his fist with determination in his eyes. He wanted Hiro to get better and to do that he had to give her a reason to live.

As Kuroko thought this, he began to walk out of the hospital and then pulled out his cellphone to begin unblocking the numbers. To his surprise, even though the numbers were blocked, text messages managed to get through and the number of texts was astounding. Taking a big gulp he began to read the texts one by one.

 _Kuroko you bastard, why is my number blocked! –Kagami_

 _That's cold Kuroko, did you have to block my number too?-Kiyoshi_

 _PREPARE TO SEE HELL!-Coach_

 _Why is my number blocked too? You're really asking for a beating.-Captain_

Kuroko noticed his other teammates texts that asked the same question of why their numbers were blocked, but then noticed that some were from the Generation of Miracles too.

 _Oi, Kuroko! That Bakagami wanted me to call you to get your ass back to practice, so why is my number blocked too? Are you trying to pick a fight!-Daiki_

 _Tetsuya, why did you block my number? Did I do something to make you mad? T_T-Momoi_

 _YOU'RE SO MEAN, KUROKOCCHI! Are you trying to cut ties with me?- Kise_

 _Kuro-Chin is being mean. I'm going to tell Aka-Chin.-Atsushi_

 _Prepare to feel the wrath of a Sagittarius is my warning to you Kuroko.-Shintaro_

 _I see that you blocked my number as well, Kuroko, so I promise to have a discussion with your coach to have your training plan quadrupled, so please be prepared.-Akashi_

Kuroko stood frozen in front of the hospital staring at his phone and wondered if he would even live to see Hiro again in the hospital.


	8. Chapter 8: The Gathering

**KChan:** Here is the chapter. It took a little long since I was filling out an application. I feel good about this one. Please review and enjoy.

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket belongs solely to FUJIMAKI Tadatoshi, a very wonderful manga writer and artist.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: The Gathering**

Sunday morning, Kuroko headed to his school's gym with sweat running down the side of his face and Nigou by his side giving out small barks of encouragement. In truth, Kuroko dreaded coming to the gym in fear of the Hellish training that awaited him, since he skipped practice on Saturday. It was all to visit Hiro, but he was still scared and his punishment would be worse since Hiro blocked the numbers on his phone.

Kuroko finally reached the door to the gym and opened the door. To his relief the gym was still empty. He stepped in, but to his surprise, he was suddenly grabbed from behind and tied up. Sitting on the gym floor, he looked up at his teammates, who were dressed for practice and had smirks on their faces.

"Operation _Prevent Kuroko's Escape_ was a success," announced Aida. The other members nodded looking proud of themselves.

"What is this about?" asked Kuroko.

Aida glared at Kuroko making sweat run down the side of his head.

"You've been skipping lately; and yesterday was the last straw. No matter what, you are staying until the end of practice and Akashi-San also gave me good ideas for your training."

Kuroko frowned and then realized that today was Sunday and that meant that Hiro might have escaped from the hospital and was heading toward the basketball court and that also meant that Daiki was getting ready to challenge Hiro. Kuroko struggled in the ropes and then glared at his teammates making them slightly flinch.

"I know what I am about to say is unreasonable, but I need to go to the basketball court where Hiro is," stated Kuroko.

"Where Hiro is? You want to watch Daiki fight that kid again?" asked Aida. Kuroko nodded and added, "I know Kagami wants to go too since Hiro beat him."

All eyes fell on Kagami and that's when the others finally noticed that Kagami was almost out the door with his basketball bag over his shoulder. Aida snapped her fingers and the members instantly grabbed Kagami, tied him up, and dumped him next to Kuroko.

Kagami growled and glared at Kuroko yelling, "Why did you have to tell them that?"

"Sorry," stated Kuroko bluntly.

Aida rubbed the side of her head to stop an oncoming headache and stated, "Really you two. I know that kid is strong, but leave him alone and focus on your practice."

"BUT TODAY IS THE ONLY DAY I KNOW THAT KID IS THERE!" yelled Kagami. Aida glared daggers at Kagami forcing him to fall silent.

Kuroko looked at Aida with determined eyes.

"I have to see Hiro today too. Hiro needs me," stated Kuroko. Aida stared at Kuroko's determined eyes and then sighed ordering the team to untie Kuroko and Kagami.

"We'll visit, but afterwards, it is time for practice," stated Aida. Kuroko nodded, while Kagami muttered curses under his breath.

They all changed out of the basketball uniforms and into casual clothing and headed out the door toward the sidewalk. As they walked, Aida noticed that Kuroko was typing on his phone.

"What are you doing?" asked Aida. Kuroko clicked send on his phone and glanced at Aida saying, "I was just sending a message out for a gathering." Aida raised an eyebrow in confusion as Kuroko began to walk ahead.

They walked down the same sidewalk that led to the basketball court and passed by the candy store that sold the vanilla candies. Kagami rushed in and bought a bag of fruit flavored lollipops and then rushed out to the others making them wonder how he managed to buy candies so fast, but then their eyes fell on Kuroko since he had the tendency to vanish when it came to getting a milkshake from this store, but to their surprise, Kuroko was way ahead of them.

"Kuroko, aren't you getting your milkshake?" asked Kagami, running to Kuroko's side. Kuroko shook his head gripping something in his pocket.

"I don't want my hands full," stated Kuroko making Kagami confused beyond all levels.

They soon reached the basketball court, but to their surprise, they only saw Daiki and Momoi, but no sign of Hiro. Daiki was cursing under his breath, while Momoi tried to calm him down. Kuroko ran to Daiki and asked, "What happened to Hiro?" Daiki glanced at Kuroko slightly calming down.

"He didn't show up today and this is the first time," stated Daiki, clearly angry. Momoi pouted and stated, "It's really too bad since I managed to convince the coach to let Dai-Chan have a day off today just to challenge Hiro-Kun."

Kuroko frowned, while the others joined him.

"So Hiro didn't show up?" asked Kagami. Daiki shook his head. Kagami cursed under his breath gripping the candies he bought for the match.

Kuroko turned away and stated, "I'm going to see Hiro." All eyes fell on Kuroko.

Kagami crossed his arms and stated, "Now that I think about it, you were visiting Hiro yesterday weren't you?" Kuroko nodded making Daiki gasp and say, "Kuroko, are you serious? I only see him Sundays since this is the only time I know he is there and you managed to visit him on a Saturday?" Kuroko nodded and added, "I know where Hiro lives."

Kagami and Daiki's looks grew amused and asked, "Can we visit him too?"

Kuroko nodded saying, "I planned to show you guys anyway."

Daiki and Kagami had fire in their eyes, while the Seiren team and Momoi heaved out a sigh.

Kuroko stepped passed the basketball court gate and was not at all surprised when he saw familiar faces approaching the court: Ryouta Kise, Atsushi Murasakibara, Shintaro Midorima, and Seijuro Akashi. Kuroko wasn't surprised, but the same couldn't be said for the others who visibly gasped and exclaimed, "Why are you guys here?"

"Kurokocchi invited me saying that Hiro was in the court."

"Kuro-Chin mentioned that Hiro might have snacks for us."

"I didn't come because I was asked and I don't really care about Hiro."

"Kuroko promised that I would get to see Hiro besides on a Thursday."

All eyes fell on Kuroko, who had seriousness in his eyes.

"I thought Hiro would be in the court today, but it seems she took my suggestion to heart so I am going to see Hiro," stated Kuroko.

"And we are coming along right?" asked Akashi and they could have sworn that they heard snipping of scissors in the air and the threatening aura emitting from Akashi. Kuroko nodded saying, "I want all of you to see Hiro today." They all nodded and began to follow Kuroko, but they began to feel that there was something strange in what Kuroko said, but they couldn't put their finger on it.

Kuroko walked in the direction of the hospital determined to see Hiro, but then he heard the familiar bouncing of a basketball and glanced at a basketball court that he didn't notice before. In that court was none other than Hiro, but she playing against a tall American wearing a basketball jersey. Kuroko immediately rushed toward the court making the others confused until they saw Hiro within the court. They all rushed a good distance behind Kuroko.

Kuroko shoved open the gate of the basketball court and ran toward the match, but stopped in his tracks when he saw Hiro shoot a basket with smooth moves. The other player cursed and glared at Hiro, who was picking up the fallen basketball.

"One more match!" he yelled. Hiro shook her head.

"You promised that there would only be one match," stated Hiro with defiant eyes. The player gritted his teeth and stated, "There is just no way will I accept being defeated by a kid."

"But you were the one who forced me to play," stated Hiro in displeasure finding the player annoying. The player growled and clenched his fist. He threw a punch toward Hiro and that was when Kuroko took action. Kuroko ran in front of Hiro and was then punched in the face sending him falling against Hiro, who caught him.

"Kuroko?" muttered Hiro in surprise. Kuroko smirked at Hiro with a bruise forming on his face and whispered, "I see you escaped again." Hiro smiled and muttered that Kuroko was an idiot.

"Where did you come from?" exclaimed the player glaring at Kuroko. Kuroko stood up standing beside Hiro saying, "I was just passing by and what gives you the right to punch Hiro. You lost fair and square." The player growled and was ready to punch Kuroko again, but the others soon joined Kuroko glaring the player. The player flinched withdrawing his hand.

"I don't know who you people are, but my fight is with that kid," stated the player. Hiro glared at the player emerging from the others.

"I don't want to challenge you anymore," stated Hiro in defiance. The player growled and then smirked glancing at the others.

"How about this: you have plenty of friends here, so how about we have a match of five versus five? I'll call my team and we can have the match within an hour. If you win, I'll stop bothering you."

Hiro clenched her fist with uneasiness in her face, but then Kuroko stood before her and stated, "We accept."

"Are you serious?" asked Kagami. Kuroko nodded. The player smirked and muttered, "Prepare to lose." The player then walked out of the court and began to call from is cellphone.

Hiro glared at Kuroko saying, "Why did you accept? I don't want to play against him." Kuroko glanced down at Hiro.

"That guy will continue to harass you and your health can't take that."

"But…"

"Please listen to me on this," stated Kuroko cutting off Hiro. Hiro clenched her fist and nodded adding, "As long as you play too." Kuroko nodded and then looked at the others.

"You don't want Hiro to be harassed right?"

They shook their heads, but then Akashi smirked saying, "I played against Hiro one on one, but to play with him on the same team against another sounds interesting. How about we make it more interesting by having all of the Generation of Miracles play in this match and of course with Kagami as well."

"But it is five versus five," pointed out Hiro.

"This isn't an official match so why not and I believe the others would love to play on the same team as you," stated Akashi. The silence and the smiles of the Generation of Miracles made it obvious what their answer was. Hiro sighed and stated, "Then you better let that player know."

Kise volunteered to tell the player and ran out of the court toward the player.

Kuroko suddenly picked up Hiro and placed her on the bench of the court as the Generation of Miracles and Kagami began to head to the bathroom to change into their basketball clothes and the Seiren teammates were forced by Aida to prepare to watch the match; and Momoi encouraged the remaining members to cheer their best, especially for her beloved Tetsuya. Kuroko sat next to her and stated, "I told you to stay in the hospital, but as I guessed you didn't listen."

"I need to get out."

"But your health is not good."

Hiro pouted muttering, "You sound like Dr. Matthews."

"Speaking of your doctor, he said there were treatments that could definitely cure you, but you refused. Can you tell me why?"

"I felt there was no need. I lived long enough."

Kuroko flicked her forehead making Hiro give out a whimper and glare at Kuroko demanding what he was doing.

"Don't talk like that. You are still young and you deserve to see more of your life."

Hiro frowned and stated, "I don't want to hear that from you."

"Then what do you want to hear?"

Hiro fell silent not knowing what to say. Kuroko patted her head making her meet eyes with him and smiled.

"Hiro, I planned for you to meet everyone together and play with them as a team, so you can feel what I felt when playing basketball. If that doesn't make you feel any different then I will back off and let you decide your own fate."

Hiro smiled and nodded, but Kuroko was suddenly pulled away from her by Aida, who stated, "Get changed for the match Kuroko." Kuroko nodded and was dragged away by Aida towards the bathrooms.

Hiro stared in the direction Kuroko went and chuckled hugging the basketball toward her chest.

 _Just a little longer._


	9. Chapter 9: The Match

**KChan:** Man this is late. I fell asleep when I got home and the chapter was still not finished, so I finished at 1:00 AM. The match was hard to describe since I don't know the rules of Basketball well enough. Anyway this story is getting close to the end, so please review and enjoy. I also thank the people who did review. It gave me confidence to continue.

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket belongs solely to FUJIMAKI Tadatoshi, a very wonderful manga writer and artist.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: The Match**

In a basketball court not too far from Dove Cove Hospital stood the legendary Generation of Miracles: Ryouta Kise, Atsushi Murasakibara, Shintaro Midorima, Daiki Aomine, and Seijuro Akashi plus two others that could be considered miracles themselves in Basketball History: Tetsuya Kuroko and Kagami Taiga; with these legends also stood Hiro Murashito with the basketball between her small hands. Each wore their school's basketball uniform, except for Hiro, who wore loose clothing usually meant for boys. The remaining members of the Seirin team sat on the side with notebooks in their hands and frowns on their faces.

Hyuga glanced at Aida with an exasperated look and asked, "Do we really have to take notes on this?" Aida nodded and clenched her fists with fire practically in her eyes.

"The Generation of Miracles are going to play together again, so we have to get every detail to improve our plays," stated Aida.

"But we beat them once," complained Koganei, earning him a demonic glare from Aida.

"People grow and improve, so we have to up our game and don't overestimate yourself!" yelled Aida. All of the Seirin team nodded with cold sweat running down their faces.

Momoi then popped in adding, "I'll make sure that you guys are paying attention." Momoi winked at the boys making them blush and nod, while Aida glared at the boys wondering why they obviously favored the large breasted girl. Nigou, on the other hand barked next to them team to give them motivation.

Hiro glanced at the Seirin team and muttered, "Your team is dedicated thanks to that brown haired girl huh?" Kuroko nodded and then glanced down at Hiro.

"Are you sure you can play?"

Hiro nodded glancing at the ball.

"I'm not sure why, but when I look at this team next to me, I feel something familiar."

Kuroko smiled and patted Hiro's head saying, "Play to your heart's content." Hiro nodded clutching the ball lightly.

The American boy soon entered the court with five others that looked as smug as him saying, "Since you increased the members on your team, I called in two acquaintances that live here in Japan."

"Acquaintances?" muttered Hiro. The American nodded and right on cue, two Japanese boys walked in, but then the court was filled with gasps of surprise.

"WHY ARE THEY HERE?"

The two Japanese boys were well known to Kuroko and his team: Makoto Hanamiya, the captain and coach of Kirisaki Daīchi High and one of the Uncrowned Kings; and Shogo Haizaki, small Forward of the Fukuda Sogo Academy and a person who would have been part of the Generation of Miracles.

Makoto smirked when he saw the opposing team and stated, "So it's you guys. This will be interesting."

Shogo, on the other hand, gritted his teeth glaring at Daiki and Kise remembering his defeat in the Winter Cup.

Kuroko and the others frowned looking at the familiar faces, but then Kuroko noticed the annoyance in Hiro's face.

"Are you OK, Hiro?" asked Kuroko. Hiro sighed and glanced at Makoto and Shogo saying, "Are you two seriously playing?" Makoto and Shogo glanced at Hiro and both gasped exclaiming, "Why are you here?"

Kuroko glanced at them asking, "So you know Hiro too?" They both nodded and then smirked saying, "We'll definitely win this."

Hiro sighed and turned away from the two looking to Kuroko.

"These two play dirty," stated Hiro.

"We know," stated all of the Generation of Miracles and Kagami.

Makoto chuckled saying, "When did I ever play dirty with you brat?" Hiro frowned and stated, "You tried to break my arm and leg when we played one on one last month."

All of the Generation of Miracles felt their urge to kill rise.

Makoto chuckled saying, "I said I was sorry."

"You didn't mean it. That's why I avoided the court I met you in."

"So that's why I couldn't find you, but now we have to play against each other. No running away."

Hiro frowned and then glared at Shogo, who was smirking.

"You also played dirty trying to trip me and even tried to steal my moves," stated Hiro.

"I never could steal your moves since you kept changing your style and tripping you was an accident."

"I wouldn't call sticking your foot out in obvious way as an accident."

Shogo chuckled saying, "Well you have to play me and I won't lose this time." Hiro pouted and then glanced at the others seeing their murderous gazes toward the two hateful people.

The American boy chuckled saying, "I guess we have our team, so we'll go change first and then the match will begin brat." He then left for the bathrooms with his team.

When they were out of sight, the Generation of Miracles, Kagami, and Kuroko looked to each other and stated, "We will win." All nodded in agreement.

Hiro glanced at them and stated, "So you guys really do know each other."

They nodded, but then they came to a realization.

Akashi was the first to speak saying, "So each of us met Hiro and played against him? What a coincidence?" They all nodded. It was a coincidence that they all knew Hiro, but their goal for Hiro remained the same: defeat him at all cost, but for now, their goal was to win for Hiro in their team.

Hiro stood next to Kuroko saying, "After this, please buy me something to eat."

"I have some candy you can have," stated Kuroko pointing at the bag of candy next to his team. Hiro nodded saying, "I'll eat it, but I do want lunch." Kuroko nodded.

The opposing team soon came wearing similar uniforms. They stood on opposing sides and Aida approached both teams with a whistle around her neck. She glanced at both teams saying, "I'll be the referee for this match. This will be an eight vs eight match. The first to score five points wins the game. Right hoop belongs to Hiro's team and the left hoop belongs to…what's your name?"

"Now you ask?" exclaimed the American boy angrily. Aida shrugged indicating that she forgot to ask.

"Bobby Turner."

"Alright, the left hoop belongs to Turner-San. Please play fairly and if there is any sign of rough housing then I will give Nigou permission to bite and force you guys to eat Momoi's homemade lunch."

Kuroko, Kagami, and the Generation of Miracles turned pale at Aida's words, while Hiro and the opposing team were confused. Momoi groaned and stated, "That's mean, my cooking isn't a punishment and I made delicious dishes today. Rice balls with pudding and hotdog with curry sauce is very delicious."

It sounded delicious with just words, until Aida pointed out that the ingredients were combined into one rice ball making everyone, even the opposing team to turn pale. With that Aida, believed that no obvious rough housing would occur.

Aida held her whistle and pulled the basketball from Hiro's hands. She held the ball up with seriousness in her eyes and stated, "The game will start when the ball leaves my hand and the whistle is blown. They all nodded with Atsushi stepping forward and an opposing member of the team.

Aida tossed the ball up and blew the whistle. Atsushi and the opposing both leapt up, but Atsushi was tall and hit the ball to his team. The match was unbelievable with just the first four scores. Kuroko was doing his famous passes; Akashi used his emperor eye; Kagami and Daiki did slam dunks; Kise did his copycat plays while playing against his forever rival, Shogo; Midorima did his three pointer shot; Atsushi blocked the shots of the opposing team using his height; and Hiro matched the movements of the team she was in. Even with this amazing team, the opposing team managed to get four shots in as well thanks to secret foul plays of Makoto.

It came to the final point that would determine the winner. They stood on opposing sides with determination in their eyes. Once the ball was in play, Hiro was the first to grab the ball and was ready to make the shot, but suddenly noticed that Kuroko was closer to the basket. She felt a jolt in her heart and smirked and before an opposing member of the team could block her shot, Hiro tossed the ball to Kuroko and exclaimed, "Make my heart race, Tetsuya!"

Kuroko's eyes widened at the sudden use of his first name, but smiled as he caught the ball and before any opposing teammates could stop him, Kuroko shot the ball up using the palm of his hand making the ball disappear and then reappear going through the hoop.

The game was set with Hiro's team as the victors. Bobby cursed under his breath and glared at Hiro saying, "I could have won."

Hiro glanced at Bobby saying, "But you didn't so please leave me alone." Bobby gritted his teeth ready to pounce at Hiro, but stopped when he shot the murderous glances behind her. He stepped back saying, "You guys are also insane. Who are you guys?"

Makoto raised an eyebrow at Bobby and asked, "You seriously didn't know you were fighting against the Generation of Miracles?"

"The Generation of Miracles?"

Shogo nodded saying, "I told you about them before you got here." Bobby looked at his teammates and noticed their pale faces and then turned pale himself. The Generation of Miracles were known as monsters to them and he visibly backed up glancing at Hiro with disbelieving eyes. If this "brat" had so much support then he better avoid her for his own safety.

Bobby laughed uneasily as he waved goodbye and rushed off in fear with his team. Makoto and Shogo remained though to the others' annoyance.

"Why are you still here?" asked Hiro as she picked up her basketball. Makoto smirked and knelt before her saying, "You played with them, so how about playing with us and us against them." Hiro glanced at the Generation of Miracles, Kagami, and then toward Kuroko. Kuroko smiled at her saying, "I do want to play against you, even though I hate the idea of you playing with them."

Shogo glared at Kuroko saying, "Too bad, I plan to kick your butt too." Makoto nodded in agreement remembering his match against Kuroko's team.

Akashi smirked and stated, "This should be interesting, but how about three against three?"

"Are you backing out?" demanded Shogo, clearly angry.

"I just don't find you worthy of fighting me," stated Akashi with a sarcastic smile making Shogo's anger boil. Akashi looked at the Seirin team and asked, "Who want to play against Hiro and only one will be chosen?" The Seirin team was excited, but it was decided that Kiyoshi would play since he was the most eager to play against Hiro.

Kuroko glanced at Hiro as Kiyoshi got ready and asked, "Do you want to play this match?" Hiro nodded and added, "I'll make sure there are no dirty plays, so let's see if you can make me amazed again." Kuroko nodded.

The teams were Hiro, Makoto, and Shogo vs. Kuroko, Kiyoshi, and Kagami. The rules for the previous were the same and the game started when Aida tossed the ball up. Makoto and Kiyoshi both hit the ball, but Kiyoshi's strength was greater. The ball flew to Kagami, who tried to make a shot, but Hiro stole the ball a dribbled to the other basket. She prepared to shot, but then the ball was no longer in her hands. She saw the ball was back in Kagami's hand and he made the first basket. Hiro was staring wide eyed and then noticed Kuroko standing near her. Hiro smirked and noted to keep her eyes open for Kuroko.

The match continued until they were tied at four points. Kuroko had the ball, but Hiro stood before him ready to steal the ball. Kuroko immediately shot the ball with the palm of his hand making the ball vanish, but it reappeared when Hiro miraculously blocked the shot. Hiro prepared to grab the ball, but it bounced against the rim of the basket and Kagami was the one to dunk it in ending the game.

Kuroko's team had won. Shogo and Makoto were obviously angry, while Hiro stared at Kuroko's team with wide eyes. She felt her stomach turn at her first lost, but instead of anger, she felt relief. She had lost and it felt good. Hiro began to laugh making all eyes fall on her. At first they thought she had lost her mind at the lost, but the smile on Hiro's face was filled with warmth. Then tears ran down her eyes as she stated, "I can feel it. The excitement of basketball, the passion. I want to play again now that I know that I can lose. It isn't boring anymore. Thank you, Tetsuya."

Kuroko smiled and nodded, while patted Kuroko's head chuckling.

Makoto scoffed as did Shogo and they both left the court saying that they will win this time.

Kuroko approached Hiro and knelt before her asking, "Are you really happy with losing?" Hiro nodded wiping the tears from her eyes.

"It must be strange to be happy about losing."

Kuroko shook his head saying, "I'm just glad you want to play with passion." Hiro nodded. Kuroko patted her head saying, "You really are a good girl." Hiro giggled holding Kuroko's hand on her head.

"GIRL?"

Kuroko glanced at the others, who had looks of shock, even Akashi, who was mostly serious. Kuroko then realized that he didn't tell them Hiro's gender before starting the match.

Hiro glanced at them and smiled saying, "That's right I am a girl."

"Why didn't you say anything? We all thought you were a boy."

"You never asked," stated Hiro bluntly. Blushes of embarrassment covered their faces making Hiro and Kuroko chuckle.

Kuroko approached the others saying, "We should change before dropping Hiro home." They all nodded, but then Kuroko heard a "thump" and glanced back at Hiro only to see her lying on the ground panting while holding her chest.

"Hiro!" exclaimed Kuroko running to her. He looked at Hiro and saw her pale complexion and knew that he had to get Hiro back to the hospital. Without explaining to the others, he rushed out of the court toward Dove Cove Hospital with the others behind him.

"Hang on, Hiro," whispered Kuroko running with all his might with a panting Hiro in his embrace.


	10. Chapter 10: Decision

**KChan:** This is it the end of the fanfic. I had fun writing it till the end, but it makes me want to see more of _Kuroko no Basket._ I also want to add that I didn't update last Friday because I became sick and I was recovering from shock caused by my computer being wiped out. I spent the weekend recovering my files. Anyway, here are the last two updates, please review and enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Decision**

It had been hours since Hiro was brought back to the hospital and rushed to the emergency unit. Kuroko and the others waited in the lobby, where Kuroko explained Hiro's situation. All of their emotions were a mess, some cried, while others tried to contain their anger about Hiro's illness.

"Is there a chance of Hiro surviving this?" asked Daiki with seriousness in his eyes. Kuroko nodded explaining what the doctor told him before he left the hospital the day before.

Kagami was the one to curse and yell, "Hiro should have accepted the treatment sooner, so he…she wouldn't be in this condition now." Kuroko remained silent not knowing what to say.

Kuroko suddenly noticed Dr. Matthews approaching and walked up to him quickly asking, "Is Hiro OK?" Dr. Matthews had a grim look on his face.

"We have stabilized her for now, but she's going to need a blood transfusion to keep her heart stable for the surgery."

"Surgery?" asked Kuroko. Dr. Matthews nodded and added, "Before Hiro lost consciousness she agreed to have the surgery and the chemo therapy to cure her. I believe it was thanks to you, but we can't proceed without the blood transfusion."

Akashi was the one to approach the doctor with the others behind him as he asked, "Don't you have her blood type in the hospital?"

"We did, but we had a flood of patients in need of the blood and now we have none of her blood type."

They all looked downhearted, until Kuroko asked, "What is her blood type?"

"Blood type A."

"Then my blood should be sufficient. We have the same blood type," stated Kuroko with seriousness in his face. All eyes fell on Kuroko.

"You really want to give blood?" asked Kagami. Kuroko nodded adding, "Hiro finally wants to play with passion and I don't want her passion to end here."

Akashi smirked and then glanced at Kise and Atsushi.

"If that is the case then I insist that those two give blood as well since there blood type is compatible with Hiro's."

Kise nodded saying, "I'll give blood."

"Me too," stated Atsushi with seriousness in his face.

Dr. Matthews stared at all of them and smiled saying, "Hiro is lucky to have friends like you." Dr. Matthews directed Kuroko, Kise, and Atsushi into another room, while the others waited outside.

Kuroko was the first to have his blood drawn by a nurse and then he was led out of the room, while Kise got his blood drawn. Dr. Matthews urged Kuroko to follow him.

Kuroko followed Dr. Matthews to the chemo area and through a glass window saw Hiro lying on a bed with her head shaven and eyes closed in a deep sleep.

"Hiro's body reacted well to the chemo and there is a high chance that her bone cancer is gone."

Kuroko smiled placing his hand to the window staring at Hiro's body.

"She really is strong," stated Kuroko. Dr. Matthews smiled and nodded in agreement.

Dr. Matthews looked at Kuroko and stated, "After the surgery the recovery time will take about two months, so you won't be able to see her, but after those two months, can you please see her again along with your friends. It will make her happy."

Kuroko nodded saying, "I will come." Dr. Matthews smiled and then hugged Kuroko making Kuroko slightly flinch.

"Thank you for helping my niece."

"Niece?"

Dr. Matthews nodded and stated, "She's the daughter of my late brother. When he passed away in a car accident with my sister in law, she was placed in my custody, but then her sickness appeared and it became my life goal to cure her. For her to be cured, she needed the will to live and you gave her that will so thank you from the bottom of my heart."

Kuroko smiled saying, "Hiro is lucky to have you as a guardian." Dr. Matthews nodded and then sighed adding, "Now only if she would call me uncle." Kuroko chuckled and then glanced back at Hiro's sleeping form.

"Get well soon."


	11. Chapter 11: Meeting Again

**KChan:** This is the last chapter

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Meeting Again**

Two months had passed since Hiro went through surgery and Kuroko was finally heading toward the hospital with the Generation of Miracles and his team, but there were others that Kuroko didn't plan on inviting: Kazunari Takao and Tatsuya Himuro.

Midorin groaned as he looked at his so called friend and asked, "Why did you come with me?"

"Ah come on, Midorin, you've missed practice a few times and now you are going to visit a girl in a hospital with the other Generation of Miracles, how could I miss this," stated Takao in a hyper manner to the point THAT Midorin had to smack him behind the head with his lucky item of the day: a steel paddle.

All eyes fell on Tatsuya wondering why he was with them, but Atsushi answered saying, "I invited Tatsu-Chin since he wouldn't stop asking me where I was going and he wanted to see Kaga-Chin too."

Tatsuya nodded and glanced at Kagami saying, "I was surprised to hear that you were going to the Dove Cove Hospital to see a girl." Kagami blushed saying, "Don't say it like that. You make it sound like I am going to see a girlfriend or something."

"Is she?"

"NO!"

Kuroko sighed as the ruckus behind him began to build up and sipped from the vanilla milkshake in his hand with a bag of vanilla candy in his other hand.

They were getting closer to the hospital, until Kuroko stopped in his tracks making the others stop and ask, "What's the matter?" They followed Kuroko's gaze and saw a basketball court with a familiar figure shooting a basketball through the hoop.

"HIRO?"

Kuroko was the first to run into the basketball court and stand before Hiro asking why she was not in the hospital. Hiro just smiled with a cap over her hairless head and a basketball in her hands saying, "I am completely healthy now, so I decided to go play some hoops." Hiro shot another basket before catching the ball into her hands.

"You snuck out again right?" asked Kuroko. Hiro nodded with a giggle.

"Can you blame me? I've been stuck in the hospital for so long, so I was itching to play again."

Kuroko smiled and stated, "You really love basketball now huh?" Hiro nodded and then glanced at Kuroko saying, "Thanks to you and the others." Kuroko chuckled with a nod.

Hiro noticed the others approaching and smiled looking at Kuroko.

"I'm glad you came to see me and with your friends, so can you please come closer."

Kuroko obeyed with a bewildered look. Hiro suddenly slapped him making Kuroko's eyes widened and his friends to stare in disbelief. Hiro pouted, while taking the vanilla candies from his other hand saying, "That's for making me lose for the first time."

"But I thought you were happy to lo…"

Without warning, Hiro placed a vanilla candy in her mouth and pressed her lips to Kuroko's lips. Kuroko tasted the vanilla candy for the first time and found it both sour a sweet, but then froze when he began to feel Hiro's soft lips. Hiro pulled away and giggled adding, "And that's for making my heart race."

Kuroko stood frozen as he stared at Hiro, but then he was forced to his feet with everyone glaring at him.

"You have some nerve kissing a kid."

"Tetsuya, you two-timer!"

"I wonder if your coach is willing to increase your training by ten times the original amount."

"Kuro-Chin is a pedophile."

"I think my lucky item is an appropriate punishment."

"Kurokocchi is being unfair!"

Insults and reprimanding filled Kuroko's ears and then he glanced at Hiro and noticed her smiling saying, "Tetsuya, I plan to go to a public school with basketball so visit my middle school when it is decided."

"Middle school?" muttered Kuroko making all of them look at Hiro in bewilderment.

Hiro giggled saying, "I may look like this, but I am twelve-years-old."

"TWELVE?"

Hiro nodded saying, "I should grow properly since my cancer is cured, so look forward to it Tetsuya." Kuroko slightly blushed and nodded.

Hiro suddenly bounced the basketball looking at the others saying, "I have to head back soon, but how about another game? If I win then you spare Tetsuya from any punishment."

"If you lose?" asked Akashi with a slight smirk. Hiro smirked saying, "I don't plan to lose this time." All of them smiled and began to grab their basketball equipment.

Kuroko approached Hiro, who was stretching her arms, and asked, "Are you really OK to play?" Hiro nodded.

Kuroko smiled and patted her head saying, "There's going to be a basketball tournament next month, so how about coming to watch."

"Do you plan to win?"

"I will try and I promise to make your heart race."

Hiro smiled and leaped up kissing Kuroko on the cheek saying, "I'll be there." She ran off with Kuroko placing a hand to his cheek. Kuroko smiled hoping to see Hiro at his next official game.

 **The End**


End file.
